


One Foot Off: A hololive Fantasy Origin Story

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: Hololive
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: Half-elf Fleya assists aspiring knight and best friend Noel on her self-imposed quest to defeat a notorious necromancer named Rushia, who was reported to have abducted a woman recently. Now, if only Fleya could convince Noel to not recklessly trust their shady rabbitkin informant...
Kudos: 12





	One Foot Off: A hololive Fantasy Origin Story

"So that accursed necromancer abducted a woman, then, Lady Pekora?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, peko. Especially with their difference in treasure sizes, peko. You should've seen how green-eyed that already green girl was when she saw that woman walk by, peko!"

At that piece of information, my best friend Noel growled, glaring into the dark distance filled with trees and a mountain. If she could bring the necromancer's cut-off head to their kingdom, then everyone would finally consider her a true knight and not some costumed sow.

Of course, Noel had my support in her nobly rebellious quest. While half-elves like myself were not as ostracized as, say, the more prideful beastkin, my elf mother had taught me to care for all beings of all kinds. And while elfkind is not so averse to employing force, we would very much prefer more diplomacy in our dealings with conflicts.

"Noel, perhaps we should approach the necromancer with more caution," so I spoke. "And you may take your leave now, rabbitkin."

And I was very certain that I was facing yet another conflict caused by my best friend as well. She had a knight of legend's gallant kindness and wily charm, but she also had a hero of tragedy's short temper and reckless stubbornness. It was understandable, considering how she and her especially wonderful family, which had humble knights as their men, clashed with the usually rowdy knights, who often mocked Noel's dream of becoming a knight herself. Still, one's own rage is something that usually requires another's assistance in properly channeling, and I could see that the rabbitkin before us held a very dubious demeanor.

"Hey, you're sounding pretty snotty there, peko," that rabbitkin gave me a hurt look that reeked of deception. "Can't you appreciate someone special, peko?"

"Everyone has something that makes them special, Lady Pekora," I responded, also making sure that I showed some sort of better character for these two companions of mine to follow. "But do pardon my doubts regarding you, for we have received no reports of a new abduction by the necromancer Rushia for a very long while until now, and while there can be a time and place for flippancy, yours is not in that time and place."

"I'm serious, though, peko!" the rabbitkin raised her arms at us. "That necromancer got herself a new victim, and it's yet another poor woman, peko!"

"We do not have time to waste when we have time to rescue someone in danger," Noel, still in her prideful rage, glared at me. "If you do not have anything good to offer me, Fleya, then I implore you to go home immediately."

Not a surprising display from my best friend, but still, I sighed at her troublesome inclination towards arms and emotions.

And while Noel walked on, the rabbitkin also followed, but not without giving me a smirk over her shoulder first.

I sighed again, shaking my head as I followed my especially bitter best friend and our dangerously cunning rabbitkin rogue. Those knights who incited my best friend's wrath certainly are arrogant fools, but Noel also has her own shortcomings to overcome herself.

I certainly will not let Noel fall to their level of character, then.

* * *

When we reached the mouth of the necromancer's cave and heard a strange cry coming from its depths, Noel rushed in, of course, with the rabbitkin and I still shadowing her.

"Halt your heinous rituals, necromancer! I, Noel, Knight of Silveria, shall send your accursed soul to the Hellish depths where it truly belongs!"

We arrived just in time to witness Noel pointing her morning star at the little green necromancer named Rushia, who currently had...

"All of you pretties came for me?"

"...the Harbor Spinster?"

I was not surprised that the Harbor Spinster was Rushia's victim today, though. No, I was surprised that the Harbor Spinster became Rushia's victim _just now_.

"Hey, who the hell are you calling a spinster!?"

Indeed, let it be known that the Harbor Spinster held quite the infamy in our kingdom. She would usually spend her days at the kingdom's harbor while posing as a pirate in red, those clothes she skimpily wore along with the powders and perfumes she strictly maintained clearly showing her thinly veiled true intent. And if all that was not clear enough, then the hordes of men and women pursuing or fleeing her shameless lust every single day would certainly make that clear enough.

"Wait, the Harbor Spinster?" Noel realized with some lateness. "I am now feeling hesitation."

"Good grief, when I ask for pain, I do not ask for that label, you idiots!" the Harbor Spinster yelled. "I can handle marriage, but I just haven't found my one and only yet! Or my many and only! Who knows! Anyway, stop insulting me there!"

I walked to Noel's side as we gave flat looks at this dishonor to sexual and romantic unions who was also as low as the disgusting men the world often had to deal with.

"Perhaps we should rescue poor little Rushia there instead?" I asked my best friend, and I myself was not even sure if I was truly jesting or not.

"I am not very approving of necromancy," my best friend answered, "But this cockroach from the Ninth Circle leads me to wonder how much virtue remains within the girl we were seeking to kill."

"This sweet baby here needs some sugary mommies and daddies!" the Harbor Spinster then went back to expressing her icky cries of joy, waving her likely self-bound arms and legs as well as she continued to lie on the necromancer's altar.

" **SILENCE!"**

And then came one of the necromancer's monstrous shouts that helped keep armies away from vanquishing her. Fortunately, I managed to cast some spells quickly enough, softening the impact Noel and I were bound to feel.

"I have encountered insult after insult after insult today," the necromancer then growled, her voice continuing to belie her diminutive frame and twin-bunned hair. "My honors for my dear brother were destroyed by some skulking monster, and then you three scourges against my honor as a woman trespass into my home?"

And then an aura of mana gathered around the necromancer.

" **You all deserve a place worse than Hell."**

So as usual, her zombies were vanquished, and we three women...Wait.

"Three?" I couldn't help asking out loud, and then I realized what – no, _who_ was missing. "Where is the rabbitkin?"

"What a catch, peko!" the person in question went out of invisibility with uncanny timing, now standing and dancing on the necromancer's altar with a humongous sack, sparing us from the Harbor Spinster's noise as well. "I've been having quite the curiosity about forbidden magic lately, and man, all that heart-racing sneaking was worth it! Now bow down to your new master, Pekora, pek – AGH!"

And then the Harbor Spinster bit on the rabbitkin's ankles, causing the latter to stop maintaining an overoccupied spot and drop her somehow untied sack.

" **NO!"**

Again, the necromancer let out another monstrous shout, forcing me to protect myself and Noel again.

Meanwhile, the sack hit a cave wall, and then its contents spilled as it crashed onto the ground.

Scrolls rolled out, and silence followed.

The necromancer let out a sigh of relief. Noel and I sighed in relief, too.

Then we glared at the exposed rabbitkin. She was giving us nervous smiles as she lay on the ground, but then she took a deep breath and wore a steel expression.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use that spell, then."

The rabbitkin took out a gleaming knife and raised it...above one of her feet.

I quickly realized the true danger there, but the rabbitkin was quicker about cutting her foot off, the gap between her severed limb and the rest of her body already beginning to warp.

She had cast a spell unique to rabbitkin, one which they could use when they deeply felt themselves to be in mortal danger. Each rabbitkin could only use it once, and that was because it was a self-sacrificing attack that would temporarily create a tear in the fabric of time and space, a tear with a size that varied according to the power of its user, that would pull anyone and anything into maddening oblivion. No one, not even the rabbitkin caster who would be swallowed first, has ever lived to tell the tale of what lay beyond those tears, though, and not a single body part would be left behind by the tears. The only maddening oblivion we know those tears cause would be from many of the unfortunate victims' bereaved loved ones, who would become broken by endless grief and speculation more often than not.

And now, we four females would be the next victims of a cornered rabbitkin with power we could not scoff at.

"Fleya!"

And then Noel threw me out of the warp's pull, leaving herself to be pulled in along with the necromancer and the Harbor Spinster.

I was frozen by the sight of my friend being taken away by that tear.

But then something burned within me.

"Damn it."

I cursed myself for being such a slow fool.

"Damn it!"

I cursed myself for fating soul-crushing despair upon my mother.

"DAMN IT!"

And most of all, I cursed myself for being unable to protect Noel.

"DAMN IT, NOEL!"

I could have decided to run home, console my best friend's family, and keep my mother happy.

But perhaps I am quite greedy too. Or not.

Still, all that I was certain about at that moment was to run towards the tear and take Noel back.

"I REFUSE TO RETURN HOME WITHOUT YOU!"

Forgive me, Mother. Forgive me, all you true knights. Please...forgive me.

* * *

"Hey, they're finally awake!"

Sora was at it again.

I thought we've had more than enough supernatural and intergalactic members in our company, especially considering the gigantic chaos the plainer human talents could already get up to by themselves, but of course, Sora wasn't one to miss out on helping anyone, making new friends, and roping them into the idol business.

On the other hand, I don't think Sora would be my best friend now if she weren't that kind and weird. So obviously, I'd accompany her, making sure she does good things without getting into too much trouble.

Anyway, tonight's case began with a glowing hole in the sky and some shining streaks coming out of it. Sora, the boss, and I saw it from inside the company building, while the other girls saw it as they left the building after our latest meeting.

The emergency meeting that happened next had a pretty unanimous (read: Sora-insisted) agreement: We had to get to that place first, but only Sora and I and our supernatural and intergalactic colleagues were to be sent there.

So with spells and devices set up to prevent unwanted interference, the weird little company named hololive went to check on some new strangeness yet again.

"Uh, I don't get what they're saying, A-chan," Sora turned to me with an awkward smile. "Are they from overseas?"

What we found was a lot more foreign than we expected. Not even our resident magical people, robot, and alien could understand them well. They looked Western, but our resident alien Aki Rosenthal told us that they were from another universe, though their language was something she didn't know that much about yet, considering how she referred to similar languages she knew and a lot of trial-and-error to understand it.

"Her name's Flare?" Aki also told us about the first person we checked, while the blonde and dark-skinned elf woman she was talking to shook her head.

Then the elf woman shouted her name with what seemed to be annoyance, but when we all tried to pronounce it out loud, her scowl went deeper. With that, we decided to stick to "Flare."

Next was a white-haired woman in some weird knight armor, someone Flare blocked us off from with threats of fire magic. Her name was Noel, and we seemed to nail the pronunciation this time, or maybe the rage being aimed at us made it of little importance at the moment.

Not wanting to aggravate the protective elf woman any further, we decided to check on a little girl in green and a skimpy lady in red. The latter was pinning down and yelling at the former, who also looked like she was about to yell, and the chills we felt in our spines in response to that scene and Aki's translations of their speech made us decide to move on to the last new foreigner we found. Though we did find out that the little girl's name was Rushia, while the skimpy pirate's name was Marine.

Now, the last new foreigner was a rabbit girl who always ended her sentences with "peko," and apparently, her name was Pekora. As far as we could understand through Aki, she was also why all five of them were in this world, having used some sort of interdimensional travel spell she can only use once in her lifetime. Then Pekora got beaten up by her four enraged companions, starting from the recently recovered Noel, followed by her best friend Flare, then by Rushia and Marine.

I then had Miko, Shion, Choco, and Ayame restrain the magic users, temporarily sealing their magic as well. Mio, Fubuki, and Roboco handled Noel, using brute force, some gentle words, and a bit of magic as they held her back from unleashing more violence. Aki and Mel dealt with Marine, and it went by pretty quickly thanks to the complicated force that is perversion. As for Pekora, Korone and Okayu easily intimidated the rabbit girl into further submission.

"So, still wanna recruit these nuts into the company, Sora?" I turned to my best friend, a wry smile on my face after all that trouble.

My best friend's wide and shiny smile told me all that I needed to know, for better or worse.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I guess I'm really that tuned into _hololive_ now, huh? Also, I think [that Mx. Moz Calli origin story comic](https://twitter.com/MLeeLunsford/status/1350027420296912897) was a big factor in the making of this. And yes, the writer of this fanfic you just read is the same guy who's been spamming low-quality memes on [r/Hololive.](https://www.reddit.com/r/Hololive/comments/kyhwm5/one_foot_off_a_hololive_fantasy_origin_story/)


End file.
